Illumination apparatuses for such illumination purposes, so-called “wash lights” or “cyclorama lights,” are known. These lamps use, among other things, discharge lamps or recently also light-emitting diodes (LEDs) as light sources. Said light sources generally produce light which is inhomogeneous with respect to the light intensity distribution and/or color distribution thereof.
For this reason, the illumination intensity distribution and/or the color distribution (in colored or multi-colored light) within the illuminated area (illumination area) is uneven when conventional lamps are used. In addition, the form of the light distribution or of the illumination area is often distorted, asymmetric or misshapen in undesired fashion. This gives cause to problems as regards uniformity and external shape of the resulting illumination area, e.g. in the case of “stitching,” that is to say when immediately joining two or more illumination areas together to form one contiguous larger illumination area by way of a corresponding number of lamps which are appropriately arranged.